History of Aostelain
Ancient history 700-90 CE: Eldish Aostelain The first settlers of Aostelain came to the island around 700 BCE from mainland Telepha. These settlers were the ancient Aeolians. During the 500 BCE the first cities were established by the ancient Aeolians- notably the city of Draeth. The ancient Aeolians would practiced DRUIDRY and spoke High Eldish, the oldest of the Aeolian languages. 90 BCE-428 CE: Ierigian Aostelain Around 90 BCE a series of campaigns into Aostelain were made by the Ierigian Empire. Notably the campaigns by Aventinus Publius Augustinus against the Aeolians were significant in establishing Ierigian authority on the island between 75 BCE and 25 CE. The Aostelain became known as Aeolia by the Ierigians. The city of Augustine, founded by Publius Augustinus, became the epicenter of trade between Aostelain and the mainland. Throughout the first century, Augustine gradually became the political capital of region being ruled by various patrician families and military leaders from the mainland. Over the course of several centuries, Ierigian control would spread across the southern part of the island. While the northern territories would remain independent of Ierigian control. This would spark numerous wars between the 2nd and 3rd centuries as Ierigian armies would launch numerous campaigns to take full control of the island. But during the GERMANIC invasions in the late 4th century, Ierigian holdings would slowly weaken. This would be contrasted by the rise of the Glymblaid, a large confederation of northern Aeolian tribes. This tension developed into a series of wars in the early 5th century, ending with Aeolian victory over the Ierigians. Middle history 428 - 962: Lainish kingdoms In 428, Glymblaid forces captured Augustine and sacked the city. After this conclusive defeat, Ierigian political influence on the island would die soon after. After this moment Draeth would become the unofficial capital of the island, being controlled by various DRUID nobles until the arrival of Alasdair. By the late fifth century, many Aeolian tribes on the island became new independent kingdoms. One of these peoples, the Lainish, would see great success in throughout the middle ages as many Lainish kingdoms would replace former Ierigian holdings and other Aeolian peoples.The Lainish, were religiously Agiosin and there rise would coincide with the fall of the practice of DRUIDRY on the Aostelain. Around the ninth century Lainish became the most common of the Aeolian people, occupying most of the southern part of the island. 962 - 1288: Gruffydd dynasty (Draethian Aostelain) In September 962, Gruffydd or Griffith of Celynnin, conquered the city of Draeth. After taking Draeth, he would be crowned Pendragon. He would continue to conquer most of southeastern region, centralizing authority, and founding the Gruffydd dynasty. The greatest Gruffydd monarch, Edwyn the Conqueror, would unite most of Aostelain under Gruffydd during the 1100s. Edwyn's son, Maldwyn I or Maldwyn the Holy, would call for the burning of DRUIDRY shrines and the mass conversion of the Eldish people. Gruffydd rule would reach its peak in the early thirteenth century, under Maldwyn III or Maldwyn the Proud. After Maldwyn's death in 1232, a series of succession wars would ensue, eventually leading to the rise of Lord Dylan Llwyd in the 1280s. 1288 - 1529: Llwyd dynasty (Brynmorian Aostelain) Lord Dylan Llwyd was a noble from Brynmor during the Rhydian Wars, and after the death of King Godwyn in 1285, he would lead an army and conquer Draeth. He would be crowned Pendragon in 1288. His son, Dylan the Swift, Brynmor would be established as the new capital of Aostelain. Under the Llwyd dynasty, Aostelain experienced major developments in science, literature, and trade. Under the Penship of Baddon Llwyd, the Publicae Canonica was established. The Publicae Canonica was the first public charter in Aostelain, it served as a proto-constitution. 1529 - 1823: Godwyn dynasty In 1529, Pendragon Owen Llwyd was killed by the Order of Canticum. After Owen Llwyd's death, Brynmorian Aostelain fell into a civil war between the supporters of Darren Llwyd, the supporters of Rhona Llwyd, and various religious orders. Rhona Llwyd was victorious, and her husband Arthur Godwyn took the title of Pendragon. Modern history 1823-present: Commonwealth Gilgan Category:History of Aostelain